


Boys Will Be Boys

by Mr_Ian_Idubbbz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Ian_Idubbbz/pseuds/Mr_Ian_Idubbbz
Summary: Ian wants to test Max's limits, how long can the loud Aussie go without making a sound?





	Boys Will Be Boys

It was 11:59 PM, a Thursday in Australia, at Max's house. Scratch that, it was 12:00 AM on a Friday. 

HowToBasic, Anything4views, Joji, Ian, and Max had been filming youtube videos all of today, well, yesterday, so needless to say, everyone was exhausted. HowToBasic and Chad had left Max's at around 10 PM, leaving the rest of the boys with the mess that was inevitably made every time they shoot at Max's house. 

They had just finished cleaning up, and they now were all sitting on Max's bed watching the local Australian television programs. Joji was lying on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bed, while Max and Ian were laying down on their backs, It was a rather long bed. 

Now, Ian being the sly bastard that he is decided that it would be fun to "play" with his boyfriend Max.  
They were both bored by this show, and he knows they both need this. So while Ian's looking straight forward at the TV, not drawing any attention to himself, Ian starts to rub Max's inner thigh. 

Max felt this, and started to give in, but then remembered Joji was right there. So Max brushes Ian's hands off with more force than he had intended. Ian simply covers up a chuckle with a cough and tries again. 

This time, Max is starting to give in. Ian can feel both Max and himself getting harder by the minute.

Ian goes to touch Max's bulge, but before he puts his whole finger on it, Max lets a sharp moan escape. Ian stops, looks him dead in the eyes and puts his finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet, or else they'll get caught. 

Little did either of the boys know, that the small moan max emitted was all Joji needed to confirm his theory of their relationship. He had been speculating that they were a couple ever since he met them. 

"Are they really going to do hand stuff when I'm right here?"

Joji thought whilst resisting the urge to turn his head and look at them. He desperately wanted to leave the room, but that would make things awkward because he can't just get up and leave without saying anything or looking at them.

"Oh fuck," He thought, moving his eyes to see if he could catch a glimpse of them.  
"I am going to have to lay here and wait for my best friends to get each other off." 

With that thought, Joji emerged himself into this extremely dry Australian "comedy" show.

Meanwhile, Ian had worked his way into Max's shorts, exploring around his underwear, which happened to be women's panties. 

"Of course it would be panties, it's Max." Ian thought while feeling the lace near Max's crotch, sliding a finger over Max's cock every so often.

 

He could practically feel Max resisting the urge to buck his hips up and start moaning. He could almost hear Max begging him to stop being such a tease. 

Max gave Ian a look of pure helplessness mixed with pleasure and a lust for more. Ian, giving into Max's persuasive ways, slid his hand down Max's panties and pulled out his hard cock. 

Ian took a moment to signal Max to be quiet because they didn't want Joji to know just yet, or to have him find out like this.

Ian lowered down Max's panties and started on his hand job. He slowly worked his way from Max's shaft to the tip of his length. He could feel Max trembling because of the immense pleasure he was experiencing.

That made Ian even harder, and his hand moved faster. As a result of this, he could feel the pre cum form on the tip of Max's length. He worked his way back up to the tip and used the precum as a lubricant so he could go more smoothly. 

Ian caught a sight of Max, and he could see that the boy was sweating. His face was purple because he's trying his absolute hardest not to moan. Ian smiled and continued to work faster and harder.

Ian had already gotten off from Max and Max alone, so he could feel the wet spot in his boxers, hopefully, it didn't stain his sweatpants.

Max hadn't gotten off yet and Ian was afraid if they continued any longer, Joji would catch on, not knowing he already has. 

Ian increased his speed, (the pre cum helping him glide) and with a few more slower strokes, Max finally reached his climax. 

Ian could feel him dripping all over his hand, so he removed his hand from Max's panties and his shorts.

They both smiled at each other in satisfaction while Ian wiped his hand off onto his already stained boxers.

Ian ran his now dry fingers through Max's curly, sweaty hair.

 

After about five minutes of silence from the three boys, Joji decided it was safe to speak.

"It's been a long and tiring day," Joji said through yawns "I'm going to go get some rest, and I think you boys should do the same," Joji was getting up to go to his room.

"Yeah," Ian said pretending to get up and head to the couch where he was supposed to sleep. "It's already tomorrow." Ian grabbed his phone off the bed. 

"Goodnight boys" Max called from his bed, winking at Ian when Joji wasn't looking. 

"Goodnight," Joji replied, mumbling "Faggots" under his breath as he entered his room.

When he heard Joji’s door slam shut, Ian practically ran to Max's room. 

He climbed into his bed and took his shirt off, grabbing it at the back of his neck and pulling up. 

"You think he knows?" Max asked while Ian did this.

"No of course not," Ian replied reassuringly. "Well, probably not.

" Ian takes off his glasses and puts them on Max's nightstand.

Ian takes Max in his arms and holds him, like Joji isn't going to walk into Max's bedroom tomorrow morning (or this morning), see them cuddling, and then call them out for fucking right behind him last night. 

But Ian doesn't know that's going to happen. He's focused on the present, and Max's fluffy hair on his neck, and the soft puffs of his breath on Ian's arm.

He's focused on Max.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created from a prompt my friend gave me, she is the reason I have this account and the reason I have the confidence to post this jumble of words I've created. Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Constructive criticism is not only accepted but wanted.


End file.
